Reunion
by Icya
Summary: Inuyasha got a letter of invitation to his family reunion and was 'forced' to go.....so much for trying to stay in the dark about his relatives, all of his relatives. Part four FINALLY up, please R&R!
1. Part one

Invitation

Inuyasha stared blankly at the document in his hand as he rested in his usual position near the well, waiting for Kagome to come back from her world. He sniffed the paper; his eyebrows knotted as he pulled the document away from his nose and stuck out his tongue. Ink, it just had to be in ink.

The Han-you tugged at the string closing the document annoyingly, but he was too nervous to open it and find out what it might be.

The letter was given to him by a lowly youkai who ran away screaming after handing the thing to the who-was-sulking Inuyasha, and being his usual self; no one gets to see him sulk without leaving in pieces or mentally insane for the rest of his of her life. Besides Kagome of course.

"Ooph." A voice called out as Inuyahsa turned his head to see the girl climbing out of the well, her hands pushing her petite body out of the hole that led to the other world. Kagome was back after three days.

She dusted off her skirt after pulling her whole form out of the magic well, then looked up and noticed his existence. "Oh, Inuyasha, I didn't see you there."

That threw off an almost automatic response from him. "You're just blind."

"Excuse me?" Her fists were against her hips as she pressed forward, one eyebrow twitching. She stopped abruptly and gestured toward the paper in his hand. "What's that?"

Taken back from her sudden question, the Han-you froze. The next thing he knew, Kagome was reading the paper that was in his hand just less than a second ago.

"Dear Inuyasha:  
You have been formally invited to the family reunion on the twenty-third of August, please attention the thousands of year old tradition that only comes once a thousand years, or else. Bring only up to five people maximum and arrive around high noon. The reunion will be located at 27025 Bloodfang Street, West Planes.  
Your truly,  
Sesshoumaru"  
Kagome stared vacantly at the paper, then turned back to meet an identical face of Inuyasha. "Family reunion?" She questioned.

"I don't know! How should I know!" The Han-you complained. "I'm only a little over a thousand!"

"But don't you remember a thing from the last one?" Kagome accused.

"No, I don't remember a damn thing!" He shrugged. "I'm not going to that stupid family reunion anyway, it's just not like I want to see Sesshoumaru's disgusting face, as if I don't see enough of that already!"

"Eh?" Sango's head randomly popped up from behind Kagome, who back away in shock from her emergence. "A family reunion huh? So that's what he's been hiding from us." She absorbed the words from the letter.

Shippo nodded gravely, his tiny arms crossed.

"Hiding?" Kagome raised on eyebrow.

"I was not hiding anything!" The fang-boy managed to show his teeth as he almost danced at the back of the two women, very badly that is.

Miroku pulled a hand to his chin and spoke out loud with a serious face, his eyes closed as if he was trying to recite a book. "Inuyasha ran out almost as fast as the messenger after he got the letter, without telling anyone of us about it. But because of our excellent detective skills, we were able to find out about his actions."

The dog boy growled; then threw his head away with a humf sound. "I'm not going to go to that damned family reunion, and that's that!"

"Um, Inuyasha, I don't think you would want to do that."

"Ah, why is that?" The Han-you turned his attention to the reincarnation of his ex-lover as she continued to read the letter.

"P.S. Inuyasha, if you decided not to come to the family reunion, I cannot make you. But just for your information, we shall be sharing the embarrassing stories of your childhood if you don't show up." Kagome looked up just in time to see the half shocked face of Inuyasha as his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "I think it's better if you go."

"Chi," Inuyasha muttered curses under his breath as he walked away, "do what ever you want."

Kagome smiled and decided she should prepare for the party as the other three shrugged and started to chatter about the family reunion. She'll need to bring so much stuff there.

"All right!" Kagome climbed back to the well, waving a quick goodbye to Sango and the others. "I'll be back soon."

The light of the well swallowed her as she suddenly got two weird questions in her mind.

Exactly how old is Inuyasha?

And when did Sesshoumaru started using squiggles?

Kagome jumped off her bike and landed silently on her feet, she looked up from the letter to the large sign on the grass-covered field that read 27025. "I think that's it." She looked back at the sulking Inuyasha sitting on the back of her bike. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, by that look, it seemed that he had decided that he would not speak to her for quite a while. He never held out though.

"I think that is it." Miroku walked up to Kagome after he jumped off of Kirara, his voice grave. "Are you prepared?" He turned his face to each of the members of the group as Shippo jumped to hide behind Kagome's shoulder. Sango nodded in return.

Kirara shrank into her tiny size and perched on Sango's shoulder, peeking her eyes out with a soft "mew". Sango absently stroke her chin as she purred, her chin tilted and large eyes closed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. "Let's go."

The dog boy didn't budge.

"Inuyasha, come one already!"

No motions.

"Inuyasha." Kagome turned away from him. "Sit." She spoke calmly.

A loud thud echoed through the space as the Han-you's face impacted with the ground and made a nice big dent on the grass field. He came up from his face first position with a loud growl.

"Inuyasha, we're going." The rest of the group walked passed the sign as Kagome looked back once, then shifted her attention back to the road.

Inuyasha followed with mumbles of curses.

After about five minutes of walking, then came to a hill clearing filed with tables, glistening white sheets covered the bare wood, topped with bowls and plates and chopsticks arranged in the most elegant way. Apparently they were the first one there.

Kagome sighed.

Just want to expect of Sesshoumaru with the elegancy.

And in the middle of the display stood the man in white with the long thick tail over one of his shoulders, the great demon of the west, bother to the Han-you beside her, Sesshoumaru.

The great youkai turned his head as his overly beautiful face spun around and met the gazes of all the others, a low smile spread his lips as Sesshoumaru skipped toward them beaming with radiance.

Kagome's eyes nearly budged out as Sango chocked on air while Sesshoumaru glomped Inuyasha into his arms and gave him an almost bear hug.

"Inu-chan!" He placed his face next to that of Inuyasha and rubbed his cheek against his brother's. "Oh my gosh, long time no see!"

"I...Inu-chan?" Miroku babbled as he took a stop away from the hugging brothers, brother to be exact. Inuyasha was trying his best to detach himself from his high-on-something brother and failing miserably. Sesshoumaru was a lot stronger than he looked.

Sesshoumaru pulled away from his younger brother and then pinched his cheeks with both hands, stretching them almost a foot apart. "Oh my gosh, you've grown, my dear dear little brother!"

"Dear...dear lil' brother?" Shippo smacked himself with one hand. "I'm dreaming, ain't I?"

"Get away from me you asshole!" Inuyasha screamed as he violently shook his head in an attempt to escape himself from his brother's iron grip.

"My my, such a language Inu-chan, where did you learn that from?" Sesshoumaru grinned, releasing his brother and clapped his hands together. "I wonder what our father would say about that."

Kagome just couldn't get her fingers on what was wrong with the picture, besides Sesshoumaru acting as if he was cheeriest demon in the entire world. Then, she figured out what was bothering her. "Sesshoumaru!" She called out. "When did you get your hand back?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her question as his attention drifted to another arriving figure, pacing slowly up the hill. He danced his way down the hill and managed to land his entire body in the arms of the other. "My dearest brother!" He squealed.

"Huh?" The group of five blinked at the mob of two people as Sesshoumaru jumped from his brother's arms. Inuyasha nearly fainted as he glanced at the two standing men.

Kagome chocked. "If you're seeing doubles... So am I."

Standing next two each other, one with a calm and deadly face and the other covered with all smiles was the color of white. Pale hair, gold colored eyes, youkai marks on the beautiful faces, the two Sesshoumarus stood in front of the five friends.


	2. Part two

Siblings

Kagome blinked rapidly, trying to merge the two figures before her into one, but after about five minutes of that attempt, she decided that what she was seeing was real. There were two Sesshoumarus in front of her. She turned her head slowly, trying to catch the looks of her friends and found them nearly dying, especially Inuyasha, who seemed as if he was just going to collapse right there and then as his face turned into a shade of blue.

He shook his head to regain the consciousness of his mind, then growled and screamed at the top of his lungs. "What the hell! What the hell do you think you're doing Sesshoumaru, trying to trick me like that? With a stupid illusion! You need to do better than that!"

The one with the calm face turned toward the one beside him with an arched eyebrow, he then whispered loud enough to carry to the rest five on the field. "I wish he would be an illusion, but you don't always get what you wish for, do you now Inuyasha?

"Aww, Inu-chan, I'm hurt." The other one stated, placing a hand over his heart. "You would say that to your dear dear brother?"

"Brother my ass!" Inuyasha yelled, cracking his knuckles, "I'm going to break that illusion Sesshoumaru, and you're gonna have to come up with a better plan than the family reunion crap." With that, the Han-you leapt up in air and raised his claws to the one who just spoke, who dodged it with ease while holding a hand over his heart.

"Inu-chan! I can't believe you're doing this to your sweet innocent brother." The twin of Sesshoumaru confessed while hopping around the field.

"Shut up!"

Twenty minutes and three broken tables later.

"Damn you Sesshoumaru, you could of told me he was real." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, showing a fang.

"Inuyasha, he did." Shippo answered with a slight grin. "But you were being too pig-headed as usual." He ended up with a large bump on his head as he clutched his hair and wept.

Sango flashed a warm smile toward the twins. "So, what's your name?" She questioned the one who 'fought' against Inuyasha.

"Me?" He pointed to himself with an astonished look on his face as everyone else nodded. "Oh, it's Ri."

"Huh?" The five friends blinked.

"No really, what's your name?" Sango questioned once more.

"It's Ri."

The girl from the other world twitched a bit as she spoke dryly. "So, it's Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru……. And Ri?"

The twin of Sesshoumaru nodded brightly.

"And I thought your father had a thing for long names….." Kagome faked a smile.

"No, I think that only started after Maru-chan was born." Ri pulled a hand under his chin and stared blankly to the empty space beside him for that half a second. "Or maybe it was after Rou-chan. I don't know…" He paused, then perked up again. "Oh well."

Miroku halted briefly, then took a step forward. "Ri, who is Maru? Is she another one of your relatives we have not met yet?"

"No, you all met Maru-chan." He grinned at the confused faces of the five around him, then pointed to Sesshoumaru with an innocent smile. "This is Maru-chan, I'm sure you've all met him."

Inuyasha almost died laughing as he clutched his stomach and rolled over the field of grass, crushing them and made a nice little clearing about two persons wide.

To kagome's surprise, there was the slightest hint of irritation over Sesshoumaru's usually calm face for just that split second, then there was a mask over his face again. "Don't call me that Ri."

His twin clapped his hands together and smiled a childlike smile. "Call you what Maru-chan?"

"What you're calling me now." Sesshoumaru nearly twitched.

"A-re? You mean Maru-chan?" He grinned. "Then do you prefer me to call you Marshmallow-chan instead? It does sound more like your name."

Sesshoumaru growled as he turned and walked away from the crowd. "Do what you like you imbecile." The great demon of the west sat down beside a table to the side of the arrangement and drifted off into space.

Kagome tilted her head lightly and smiled to Ri, she had a weird sense of respect for him, after all, he was the only one she knew that could agitate Sesshoumaru. He was going to get extra cupcakes.

Then she suddenly remembered about the cupcakes.

"Oh no! My bag!" She screeched as she recalled that her bag was still on her bike about five minutes away. "Sorry, I'll be right back!" The girl waved to the others and ran toward the entrance where they came in just a couple of minutes ago.

The minute and half of running was nothing to her, reminded that she had practice chasing Inuyasha around whenever he did something wrong, though she's been sitting him too much nowadays. Kagome picked up the large bag that only she could lift and threw it over her shoulders, loosing balance as she begun to fall but caught herself before she did…. And bumped into someone behind her.

She turned her head up and looked into another graceful face that carried an aura of calmness with bright gold eyes and silver hair about three inches from hers, she gulped. Maybe it was because she's been hanging out with Inuyasha too much, but whenever she saw a face like his that close, she tend to blush.

Stumbling away, she waved away the blush. "Hi, I suppose you're another Inuyasha's relatives."

The one beside her nodded, then a tiny smile spread the lips as Kagome got a better view of the one who stood before her.

As everyone in Inuyasha's family, the trail of the hair, eyes, youkai marks, and the overly beautiful face, a large cloak concealed most of the figure as huge shoulder pads spread with spikes and bones. It reminded herself that the first time she saw Sesshoumaru, she had though he was Inuyasha's older sister, Kagome decided she was not going to make the same mistake again.

"Hi, I'm Kagome, a pleasure meeting you." She held out her hand to the man before her.

"Saya." The demon answered with a nod of acknowledgement started walking toward where the crowd was, leaving Kagome with her hand out and looking like an idiot.

The girl forced a fake smile on her face as she chased after Inuyasha's relative.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Inuyasha rolled on the floor over and over again as the other three peered over him with concern while the crushed field of grass enlarged to about five persons wide.

"I think he's sick." Sango mentioned as Shippo kept his distance from the han-you that hit him just minutes ago.

Miroku sighed. "He's been sick for quite a long time." He made circular motions with one of his fingers next to his temple.

"Ano, just who are you to Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as the two approached to rows of tables.

"Inu's my little brother." Saya answered quietly as he suddenly paused and shifted his attention to the skipping Ri that approached him, and finally embraced him as a chuckle escaped his throat.

"Saya-chan!" He grinned and backed away from Saya. "I'm glad you can take your time off and come!"

"Or course Ri, you know I wouldn't miss the reunion for the world." Saya smirked. "After all, it is very memorable, and a good laugh that should last me for a couple hundreds of years."

Kagome noticed the similarities and differences between the two brothers, then decided that both of them are actually very handsome, if not striking in appearance. Her attention shifted as Saya walked over to an empty seat and started to take off his huge cloak along with the shoulder pads. The weighty thing landed on the chair with a loud thud, then managed to break the chair and create a rather deep dent on the floor.

Kagome blinked a bit. "That thing must weight a ton!" She whispered.

"Seven thousand pounds actually." Saya turned around to face the others with a warm smile. "It's a good thing to train speed with."

The only thing that came out of Kagome's mouth for the next five minutes was the word "chest" as she stared in bewilderment as the Saya before her.

Apparently she was wrong again at guessing the gender of Inuyasha's family members.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Inuyasha could barely catch his breath.

"Doesn't he ever get tired of this? It's been almost thirty minutes." Shippo asked as he hid behind Sango.

The youkai hunter and the priest shook their heads. "Nope."


	3. Part three

Ahhh, minna-san, thank you all for reading this thing, I just got a new computer, so sorry for the late update! Please do continue to R&R this fic, since it's the first Humor one on my list and I would love for people to tell me what they think of it. I love you all!

Icya-chan

p.s. yea yea, I don't own any of the original Inuyasha characters, nor Saya-chan, ne demonsaya-chan (friend), but I do own everyone else. :Smiles: No, Ri is mine, you can ask me for him only on weekends!

Twins

Kagome blinked a bit, staring at the hundred some youkais that showed up in the last half an hour or so and signed. She's surrounded by people that look like Inuyasha, who at the moment is entertaining himself by making fun of Sesshoumaru along with Ri-kun. She never knew how many people are there in someone's family, until now.

Two little female youkais ran across the field, playing with Shippo, who seemed to be in heaven as Miroku tried to flirt with Saya-chan, closely followed by Sango with a twitching eye.

Sighing loudly, Kagome decided to visit Inuyasha and the twin brothers.

"Maru-chan, you really shouldn't be all grumpy all the time, you'll get wrinkles!" Ri stated with a large grin on his face.

"Shut up you imbecile." The Great Demon of the West responded, shifting slightly in his seat.

"Wrinkles? You mean those things on his face?" Inuyasha cracked a smirk. "I've always thought that he was born with them."

"Well, I didn't say he was the prettiest of all babies."

"Dim-wits. Think of better things to do with your lives than standing here chatting amongst yourselves like a pack of hens." Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth.

A slow smile spread Ri's lips. "Maru-chan, you know, you really are grouchy, when's the last time you got laid?" Sesshoumaru's eyes nearly popped out. "I mean, you are let see, three thousand some years old, and the last time you got laid was when? Well, come on share with us."

Sesshoumaru mumbled something as Ri and Inuyasha leaned closer. "What ya say?" The Han-you questioned.

"Mmmu mumum."

"What?"

"Mummu."

"Huh!"

"I SAID NEVER OKAY? YOU TWO GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" The Great Demon leapt out of his chair.

Inuyasha and Ri glanced at each other, then back to the standing Sesshoumaru, and both cracked up laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ri wiped a tear out of his eye. "Maru-chan, you're still…a…vir….vir…virgin!"

Inuyasha clutched his stomach. "Who's ever… heard…. heard of a thr… three thousand year old virgin?"

"Actually." Ri said with a serious face. "He's closer to four thousand than three." The two continued to laugh as a nice and large vein start to appear on Sesshoumaru's head. "So that's why he's so damn irritable. He hasn't been touched!"

Sesshoumaru mumbled and grabbed the cookie tray beside him and managed to whack his brothers on the head with it, cookies and all. "Shut your foul mouths you brainless zombies."

"Even Inu-chan's better at getting women than you are!" Ri pointed to his twin, a hand over his stomach. "He's a fourth your age and got two girlfriends, and you, the Great Demon of the West, a virgin!"

Ri was rewarded with another knock on the head which he ignored.

Kagome twitched with the word two and the image of Kikiyo flashed back into her mind. That damn albino ghost that stole her soul. She then continued to listen to the quite interesting conversation where Sesshoumaru was badly made fun of.

The two brothers laughed as Sesshoumaru grumbled endlessly, clutching the cookie tray with one hand. "You two have the slowest brains in the family, and find the most incomprehensible things funny, how vulgar of you all to be so pointlessly entertained by senseless tales!"

"You're just easily agitated." Inuyasha spoke between laughs.

Sesshoumaru lifted up the tray and was about to smack the thing into Inuyasha's head, though was stopped by a tug on his sleeve. He shifted his attention to the diminished form of Rin beside him, wearing the cute little white kimono he 'bought' her and a look of plead in her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she backed away, digging a foot into the ground and kicked the imaginary dirt. "Can I have some cookies?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the tray in his hands and finally saw that it was a cookie tray, then held it low for his young companion. "Here you go Rin, take as many as you want."

"Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin took a hand full of cookies and ran away to the crowd of children, disappearing from the Great Demon's sight.

Sesshoumaru returned his attention back to his brothers, and found them smirking toward him with an evil glimmer in their eyes.

Ri pulled a hand to his chin and closed the distance between his twin and himself. Wrapping an arm around Sesshoumaru's shoulders, he spoke loud enough for both Inuyasha and Kagome to hear. "So, Maru-chan, I see you like 'em young, huh?"

Sesshoumaru's face managed to turn from the shade of white to pink, red, then finally purple before he reached out toward his twin's neck. "Ri, I'm going to kill you."

Kagome decided that it was the time to just leave and pretend not to witness the death of the twin of Sesshoumaru. She wondered mindlessly to the little crowd of children playing by the large table in the center of the gathering, and found a smile on her face. Shippo was so happy with children his age as they chased each other on a game of youkai and prey. Then Kagome realized that Shippo might be about one hundred some years old, just as the rest of the 'children' in the field and figured that she could be the youngest person there.

"So, what this?" A youkai walked up to the crowd of children, his name was Roujimiru and Inuyasha's cousin, twice removed. His unusual way of dressing in bright neon green made him the spot light in the wave of pale blue and whites, with darts of red, right beside his half uncle who wore bright pink.

The children paused from their playing and looked up to meet his gaze. "Playing." Mitsuhiko answered, tilting her head as her long pigtails bounced.

The older youkai sighed loudly and bent down on his knees. "How many times have your mothers told you that playing with your food before you eat them is bad manners?"

The little youkais managed to look ashamed of themselves as their gazes shifted from their older brother/uncle/cousin/whatever. "Sorry." The group said in unison as Roujimiru picked up Shippo by his tail.

"I wonder." The older youkai lifted a hand to his chin. "If this thing…"

"Shippo!" The little fox youkai interrupted.

"This Shippo would taste better grilled or steamed."

Shippo's eyes fell out of his sockets as he learned to scream on the top of his lungs. "You…..you're kidding me, right!" The little youkai's voice was filled with fear as Roujimiru shook his head.

The little youkai fainted.

Roujimiru stood up and threw the unconscious Shippo over his shoulders and whistled out of the little crowd.


	4. Part four

Finally wrote the next chapter. Sorry, lost track of the story.

Modern Game?

Kagome, while watching Shippo being carried away by the larger demon, debated the good thing of having Shippo around against the bad. So far she came up with eating extra food, hiding in places while in danger, being possessed by larger demons and need to be rescued, being chased by larger demons and need to be rescued, and causing extra rackets with Inuyasha for the bad points, and being cute and sometimes handy for the good points. All in all, Shippo really doesn't do much except for entertainment purposes.

Kagome decided that it was best to rescue Shippo.

The other world girl rushed to Roujimiru's side, tugging his neon green sleeves with one hand. "Ano, Roujimiru-san." She called with a smile, "are you free?"

The youkai turned around with a surprised look. "You're talking to me?" His facial expression changed to that of arrogance. "A lowly human talking to a great youkai? Do you know your place here you dim-wit?"

With his free hand, the youkai grabbed Kagome's face and tilted it up to face him. "Do you want to be eaten too?" He questioned, then paused before continuing. "You're… kinda of… pretty I guess. Maybe I won't eat you… I can think of better ways to u…" He was abruptly cut off with punch to the face.

Inuyasha stood over the fallen youkai with a popped vein, cracking his fingers. "What the hell do you think you're doing Rouji?" Inuyasha's actions drew Miroku and Sango close. Well, more like it drew Saya close, then closely followed by Miroku and a raging Sango.

"About to eat a human girl." Roujimiru answered matter-of-factly, rubbing his hit face. "Now, what the hell do you think you're doing, punching your cousin… er… twice removed."

"No no, Rou-chan, you can't touch Kagome" Ri's face was always welcoming, though it showed the recent achievements of Sesshoumaru, as in the multiple bumps on his head and his scratched up face. "She's Inu-chan's sweetie"

"S..s..sweetie?" Inuyasha choked, then turned his half flushing face away. "Who would want such an annoying girl like her with no female attributes what-so-ever?" An eerie chill made the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. Inuyasha turned around slowly.

Kagome twitched. "Who's got no female attributes what-so-ever?" She questioned in a dangerous voice, wearing her oh-so-cheerful smile. Inuyasha jumped back two steps.

"Kagome, when did you get here?" He spattered out, coughing.

"Before you punched your cousin, twice removed."

"You have? I didn't see you there…"

"I see..."

"Er…you hungry?"

"Sit." Kagome took a deep breath. "SitsitsitsitsitsitsitSIT!"

Inuyasha's face made a permanent imprint on the grass field.

"Ouch," Ri winced. "That's gotta hurt…" He was followed by the agreeing nods from the rest of the crowd as Roujimiru stood up slowly.

Dusting off her hands, Kagome turned her attention back to Roujimiru. With a smile, she questioned again. "Roujimiru-san, are you free?"

Roujimiru growled, Ri coughed and shut his cousin up.

"Am I free?" The older youkai looked at the slumped Shippo over his shoulder then shrugged, speaking through his teeth. "Well, I'm not exactly free, but I guess I'm not busy."

"Great!" Kagome clapped her hands together and smiled. "You want to play a game with us?" She turned to Sango and Miroku, eyeing for them to follow.

Miroku shuddered from her stare and concurred. "Yes, please play a game with us if you have free time."

"No." Roujimiru answered and was rewarded with a bump on his head by the force of Ri. "Fine. What's the game?

"Er…" Kagome blanked. She never really thought that far yet. Forcing a smile on her face, she struggled to come up with a name fast, and all she could come up with was… "Truth or Dare!"

"Huh?" The response was almost in unison.

Inuyasha cocked his head to one side, crossing his arms beneath his chest with an arched eyebrow. "The hell?"

"Um," Kagome started. "It's a game where a group of people gathered and ask people to do things or answer questions. One person starts the game and is the leader. He or she gets to choose another person and ask the question 'truth or dare'. The person picked must choose one of the two choices. If he or she chooses 'truth', then he or she must answer the next question the leader asks truthfully. If he or she chooses 'dare', then he or she must do the action that the leader ask him or her to do without fail. There are usually penalties for not answering the question, or not doing the action, but we can decide on that later. Some times there are also rules setting up how many times a person can choose truth before he or she is forced to choose dare. After the person finishes the question or the action, then that person becomes the leader and can pick his or her victim."

Everyone stared at Kagome blankly.

Ri was the first to speak. He clicked his tongue and blinked, then smiled widely. "So, Kagome-chan, if I am the leader, I can make Inu-chan dance like a chicken if he chooses dare?"

"What? Who's gonna dance like a chicken?" Inuyasha screamed as Kagome nodded.

"And I can make him answer how many times he had dirty thoughts about a certain person if he chooses truth?" His grin got wider.

"What you do mean dirty thoughts you… er… sissy?" The fang boy jumped up and down, point at his older brother, venting his anger. Ri beamed as he skipped over and stretched out his younger brother's cheeks.

Kagome wondered if she really should have picked Truth or Dare, maybe a friendly game of checkers would have been better… maybe…

"Sounds stupid." Roujimiru stated bluntly, adjusting his weight from one foot to the other. "Who would want to actually follow orders?"

Saya smiled. "Actually, it sounds pretty interesting." She eyed Roujimiru with a sharp glance as she cracks her knuckles without care. "You're playing, right?"

Roujimiru gulped and nodded, diverting his glance to study the whiteness of the table cloth. Apparently Saya had a lot of power over the younger pups.

"Sesshoumaru." Saya raised her voice to call out to the other twin, who preoccupied himself with the difficult task of studying his own nails. "You're playing too."

"I refuse." Sesshoumaru answered flatly without taking his gaze off of his hand.

Saya chuckled. "But don't you want to make Ri do something stupid?"

That seemed like the triggering words. Sesshoumaru stood up a little faster than what people would expect, tilting his head to one side. "In that case, it is much of an incentive."

"Kagome, please lead the way." Saya smiled warmly as her eyes twinkled. It seemed that she finds her brothers/cousins/relatives suffering extremely pleasing. Scary female youkai indeed…

Kagome reminded herself that it was all for Shippo's life that she is in a situation like this. Taking a deep breath, she paced steadily towards the opened area of the grass field, closed followed by the crowd. She seated herself down, dusting off some imaginary dust out of nervous habit as the rest of the group sat down one by one.

To Kagome's left sat a sulking Inuyasha, who had his left arm attached to Ri's claws as the older twin beamed. The twin of the great demon's left hand was attached to Sesshoumaru's tail, who tried his hardest to pretend that the man beside him didn't exist. Roujimiru sat beside Sesshoumaru, scratching his face with his right hand while holding onto Shippo's tail tightly with his left. Beside him was the graceful form of Saya, who seemed like the person who was going to enjoy the game the most. Miroku was inches away from the female demon, his eyes dazed as his mouth hung half-opened. He clearly had something else on his mind. Finishing the circle and sitting to Kagome's right was Sango, looking as if she was going to leap out of her seat and give Miroku a beating he would still feel three weeks later.

"So," Saya's voice was gentle, though it left no room for questions. "Since I'm the oldest one in the circle, I guess I will be the leader." She grinned warmly and studied the circle before her. "Truth or Dare?"

Kagome decided that checkers was definitely the better idea.


End file.
